Traditional wireless communication terminals (e.g., cell phones) may use an external power detector to sense the output power of the terminal to control and adjust the output power of the terminal. However, using power detectors to sense output power may add to the cost of the terminal because of the need for the external discrete component. Additionally, selecting the appropriate detector and integrating the detector with the circuitry of the terminal may increase the cost, time and/or resources required to develop the terminal. Additionally, power control systems with external power detectors may require approximately thirty to forty microseconds (μsec) to perform gain control whereas various wireless communication protocols such as code division multiple access (CDMA) and evolution data optimized (EVDO) may require power control response times of less than seven microseconds. Further, power control systems with external power detectors may be susceptible to external blockers and interferers.